lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Deep Legend Event/Map
Special map for the Wind Deep Legend Event. There are 5 stages, each with 5 free attempts daily. These stages do not require to complete. Complete these stages to collect . You can reset the attempts for 30 each. You will get different amounts depending on your letter score. A will give you 5 , an gives 3 , a gives 2 , a gives 1 , and a gives 0 but will not deduct attempts. If you score within the specified range, you will trigger the Wind Deep Legend effect. Triggering it will give you 6 . 1 - Book of Destiny * Score Requirement: 15,000 to 25,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool * Tags: Traditional * Drops: Litchi Smoothie Expand for script. * Bobo: There's a fork in the road ahead, Tuda. We shouldn't go this way. * Bobo: I never thought it would be so quick to be split up. Tuda, be careful on your own! * Tuda: Yeah, You also need to be careful! That... There's still something I don't know if I should say... * Tuda: My father once told me that a legendary sorceress, Kassandra, records the pasts and futures of the wasteland tribes in an ancient tome, called the Book of Destiny. * Tuda: I agree that this book has a lot in common with the Miracle Scroll you spoke of, but it isn't certain that Kassandra has any more clues about it. * Ace: Sounds like its' a legend, maybe the Book of Destiny can guide us to the Miracle Scroll, but we don't have any time to search for this sorceress. * Tuda: I heard the last place Kassandra visited was the Wind Chasm, a place full of legends. * Momo: Wind Chasm... What collection does it have with the Wind Valley Forest?... * Ace: In the wastelands, many tribes believe in the will and strength of the wind, and some priests claim to hear messages in the wind. This stuff isn't really beyond imagination. * Tuda: Correct, the winds of the eastern wastelands have mysterious powers, so Kassandra is staying near the Wind Chasm, where a Gryphon-riding warrior who can part the winds resides. * Ace: This kind of legend doesn't help yearning in the heart. * Nikki: In that case, let's go to the Wind Chasm before we meet with the Wind Valley Tribe. You think we'll find more information about the Wind Valley Forest and the Miracle Scroll? * Momo: The distance between Wind Chasm and the Pota Tribe isn't too great and shouldn't take too much time. I agree! * Ace: Then it's decided! * Tuda: The area of Wind Chasm is inaccessible. That place's customs are more primitive than the Pota Tribe. It'll be more convenient for you all to change into wasteland clothes. 2 - Wind Chasm * Score Requirement: 25,000 to 35,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Warm * Tags: Suncare * Drops: Ordinary Canvas Shoes Expand for script. * Momo: I thought Tuda would ran to Nikki and held her leg crying before his leave. * Bobo: It's clear that he had grown into a man! * Ace: In accordance with Tuda's guidance, Wind Chasm should be ahead in that mountain forest. * Nikki: Well... Did you all hear that noise? * Bobo: None? Nikki, what did you hear? * Ace: Boo, the sound is getting louder and louder. * Momo: ...Ok, it sounds like what you hear in a horror movie! Are there any ghost here?! * Ace: It should be the sound of a wild wind blowing through the valley. The 'Wind Chasm' is a really apt name. * Bobo: We still haven't entered Wind Chasm but already heard the sound of big winds. We will certainly be blown around once we enter! * Momo: You really underestimated your weight. * Bobo: Don't rely on Nikki if you dare! * Ace: I never imagined this mountain wind would be so fierce, and some are actually extraordinary. * Nikki: Yeah, the closer we get the greater the pressure becomes, and we don't even know what's inside. Momo, are you doing okay? * Momo: (Confusedly) Cluck-cluck... * Bobo: Wasteland outfits have an independent feel, and... are breathable! Nikki, we need to quickly change into clothing that shields us from the sun. I almost feel sick! 3 - Treasure Prophecy * Score Requirement: 10,000 to 20,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool * Tags: Apron * Drops: Oceanhorn-Top Expand for script. * Nikki: Miraculous, never thought that the wind would stop after we entered, like the eye of a typhoon. * Momo: Finally came alive! Almost hand over my life to here! * Tribal Residents: Halt! Are you outsiders? What have you come to Wind Chasm for? * Nikki: Hello, we are people on our way to Windvalley forest. We want to see the Book of Destiny. * Tribal Residents: Huh, again that poor man was befuddled by Kassandra? * Bobo: Why don't I understand what she's saying? * Tribal Residents: Did you come because of the treasures Kassandra spoke of? * Nikki: Treasures? * Tribal Residents: Under mountain cliffs, the wind blows fiercely, hiding a great treasure no one is aware of. * Tribal Residents: —People come for Kassandra's prediction, but no one can break through Wind Chasm's fierce wind barrier, and no one has glimpsed the treasures. * Tribal Residents: People headed towards Wind Chasm have never been spared, and you will be dead among them! I urge you all to quickly leave this place! * Nikki: We're not here for treasure hunting, we're here to see Kassandra. Do you know where she is? * Tribal Residents: Only today could you see Kassandra. Before I give you directions, first you have to pass my test and try on stain-resistant clothing. * Momo: Wait, how did the style suddenly change?! 4 - Encounter in the Wastes * Score Requirement: 20,000 to 30,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm * Tags: European * Drops: Gourds Expand for script. * Tribal Residents: Kassandra has been imprisoned at the Firmament Tribe, but the brave warrior Rika has decided to break through the what destiny has chosen. [sic] * Ace: Kassandra, imprisoned in Firmament Tribe, what does it mean to break away from a fateful choice? * Nikki: Disappeared... What a mysterious person... * Annabel: What are you guys saying now? * Nikki: Annabel! How come you're here?! * Momo: It's haunting~ * Bobo: Momo, don't so casually express yourself! What are you looking for? * Momo: I'm looking for Toto, Aron and Timi. * Annabel: I was the only outsider in Firmament Tribe before you came along. I got lost while gathering source materials in the wastelands, and was brought back by Rika, their brave warrior. * Bobo: Did the hero save the woman? Really? More public displays of affection? * Annabel: Rika is the youngest Firmament Tribe warrior, and only she can tame the power of the firece wind——receives the firmament gods. * Bobo: He... heroine? * Momo: Gri, Griffins? * Annabel: Did you all come to find Kassandra? Rika has released her at dawn. They are preparing to walk into the most profound gales of Wind Chasm. * Nikki: Was it Rika that originally held Kassandra captive? Why did she do that? * Annabel: I'm not clear on this either, but Rika certainly has her reasons for doing it. * Annabel: By the way, Nikki, you really inspired me with how you matched gorgeous Pigeon dance dress! The harmony in styles between primitive and refined is always excellent! 5 - Destiny and Miracles * Score Requirement: 5,000 to 15,000 points higher than opponent * Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool * Tags: Swordsman * Drops: Apricot Leaves Expand for script. * Nikki: Is that Rika standing next to the Griffin? Kassandra should be the sorceress holding the mystic lamp. * Bobo: My god, it really is a Griffin! Magnificent! * Kassandra: I already informed you of your destiny, Rika! You will find for the tribe Wind Chasm treasures, but you will pay for it. Even so, will you be on your own? * Rika: No need to mention again, Firmament Tribe doesn't believe in destiny or premonitions. We just believe in our willpower and the wind. * Rika: I will take what you personally witness. How did I demolish this illusory fate! Fate is in the wind, and the wind is under my control. * Momo: (Low voice) Somehow I experienced the King's aura. * Rika: You are the outsiders Uno spoke of. What do you want to learn from the Book of Destiny? * Nikki: We... Want to know the information on the Miracle Scroll. * Rika: Kassandra, tell them. * Kassandra: ...No use, the Book of Destiny doesn't have the message of the Miracle Scroll because fate and miracles are incompatible. * Nikki: What happened? * Kassandra: You there, girl with the long pink hair! Come forward so that I can see you clearly. * Nikki: Me? * Kassandra: I can't see the shape of your destiny in the mystic lamp... Perhaps you are the man that brought the miracle to the continent? * Rika: If it is as you say, then depart now. Believe in your hearts, and they will not lead you astray; prophecies and fate will never defeat the courageous—this is my advice for you. * Rika: Leave, Uno! * (Rika breaches the fierce wall of wind with her longsword. Uno the Griffin spreads his wings and carries the two of them down into the unknown depths of the mystical Wind Chasm) * Momo: Those two said something that was so hard to understand before they left... * Nikki: Don't know what they're gonna cause? * Ace: I believe Rika will definitely come back safely with treasures! For a firm belief, we might as well put on swordsman costume and quickly head out. Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Wind Deep Legend Event